Tentación
by the most important word
Summary: Oskar Schindler, tiene una conversación con Amon Goth, aquella noche, bebiendo. Una conversación en la que surge algo más. Pareja: Oskar/Amon. Contiene slash. Es AU. Ya que he cambiado drasticamente el final de la película.


**Tentación.**

Allí estaban los dos, tomando una copa de coñac, observando aquel que para los judíos era un infierno.

Schindler se había dado cuenta de todo el daño que habían hecho. Habían matado a gente inocente y deseaba salvarla con todo su corazón. Aun recordaba aquella niña, con ese abrigo rojo. Escondiéndose entre los muertos, rezando, para que la liberaran de ese sufrimiento y lo hicieron, la mataron sin escrúpulos y luego la habían tirado como escoria.

¿A dónde habían llegado?

Pero había algo..o mejor dicho alguien que estropeaba todo. Era el hombre, que se sentaba ahora a su lado Amon Goth, un ser tirano, perverso que lo que más le da asco es un judío.

Lo mataría, pero no podía.

No podía dejar de observar, desear su cuerpo.

-"Sabe, siempre me he preguntado..¿Por qué desear algo que es imposible alcanzar?" Dijo Amon, acariciándose levemente la entrepierna.

-"Porque eso es lo que mas les excita a los que ansían el poder." Dijo fumando mientras lo observaba.

-"¿Y usted? ¿Desea algo que no puede alcanzar?" Dijo Goth acercándose sigilosamente a Oskar.

-"Eso..me lo tendrá que decir usted a mí." Dijo Oskar mirando deseoso los labios de Goth.

Se miraron luego en los ojos, observando cada uno lo que el otro deseaba. Soríeron los dos al unísono. Luego Amon se separo de él, mirando hacía ghetto.

-"¿Ama a su mujer Oskar?" Dijo Amon, bebiendo su copa.

-"Es una gran mujer, cariñosa..inteligente.." Decía Oskar.

-"He preguntado que sí la ama." Dijo él más fuerte.

-"Por desgracia, no." Dijo Shindler, aspirando el humo del tabaco. -¿Y usted? Dijo él tranquilamente.

-"No, pero si he de llegar a amar a alguien se quien es." Dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Así? ¿A quien?" Dijo Oskar mirándolo.

-"A mi mismo." Dijo él satisfecho.

Entonces empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, aunque Oskar se sentía culpable, ya que los judíos sufrían aun más.

-"No..¿siente remordimientos?" Dijo Schindler mirándolo.

-"¿Por quienes? ¿Los judíos? Son solo una escoria que hay que eliminar, Schindler. Nosotros los perfectos, debemos hacerlo." Dijo Goth elevando la cabeza.

-"No debería ser así. ¿Y si fuera al revés?" Dijo Oskar sonriendo.

-"¿Al revés?" Dijo él sin entender.

-"Imagínese, que usted ama a una persona, y que a esa persona la maten por solamente ser Alemán. Pero no como usted se imagina, si no, arrancándole piernas, brazos, órganos..y luego..le pateen y le insulten, mientras usted espera a ser él siguiente, mientras llora. O mejor aún, porque no, piense..usted va a unas duchas, les dicen que es para limpiarse..y de repente sale un gas que le asfixia y le va matando..levemente..o .." Decía Oskar.

-"¡Paré, Paré, Paré!" Repetía Amon.

-"¡Imagínese que es usted, Amon, imagíneselo." Decía Schindler, gritándole y zarandeándole. -"Imagínese, que esas personas de allí.." Mientras lo decía señalaba a los judíos que estaban en los campos de Concentración. -"quieren matarlo, imagínese el miedo, de que un día o mañana, o pasado te vayan a matar de cualquier forma..¡Imagíneselo!" Decía Schindler aún más fuerte.

Amon Goth, empezó a llorar, se abrazó entre sí y las lagrimas caían aún más fuerte.

-"Aun puede salir, de este círculo de sangre, Amon." Dijo él acariciándole el cabello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Soy un asesino, soy un asesino.." Repetía alocado Amon, llorando cada vez más fuerte.

-"No lo es. Solo es una víctima, Amon, una víctima de esta sociedad inhumana. Venga conmigo, únase a mí, traiga todos los judíos de este campo a mi fabrica, protejámoslos, Amon Goth, se que usted se da cuenta de todo esto, ayúdeles, usted es la única persona." Decía Schindler. -"Le perdonarán, lo sé. Confié en mí." Dijo Shindler.

-"No..no puedo..vivir así..yo.." Lloraba sin control, abrazándose como si le fuera la vida, sin soltarlo.

-"No..no piense en eso..yo estaré con usted siempre. Nunca, nunca estará solo o arrepentido, se lo prometo." Dijo él intentando calmarlo.

Amon Goth, se secó las lagrimas, sonrojado por la vergüenza, se dirigió a su habitación. Schindler miró quieto y en silencio los actos de Goth.

El alemán se sentó en la cama, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa. Se desabrocho despacio los pantalones, muy despacio. Luego la camisa y finalmente los calzoncillos.

Se quedó desnudo frente a Oskar.

Él solo podía pensar, que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Amon estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, todo su hermoso y escultural cuerpo.

-"Oskar, esto requiere tu atención." Dijo Goeth señalando tímidamente, su parte íntima.

Él sonrió, y se dirigió hacía él, proporcionándole un beso al alemán. Le miró los ojos, y le preguntó..

-"Entonces.." Decía Oskar.

-"Le ayudaré, pero prométeme que me llevaras contigo donde quiera que vayas." Dijo serio Amon.

-"Desde luego." Dijo Shindler, sonriendo.

Pronto se arrodilló. Y empezó a dar un par de caricias y besos al miembro de Amon. Pronto el pene del alemán se alzo erecto esperando aún más caricias. Goth loco de placer, pedía más en cada uno de sus gemidos.

Oskar, lamía y mordisqueaba la cabeza del pene de Amon. Mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada de deseo, pero el alemán no podía soportarlo mas.

-"Yo..me.." Gemía Amon.

Pero hábilmente Schindler paró al instante.

-"!Que haces!" Dijo furioso Goth.

-"¿Quieres acabar ya?" Dijo Oskar sonriendo.

-"No..pe.." Intentaba decir él.

Pero pronto fue empujado en la cama. Oskar empezó a mordisquearle y a acariciar el cuerpo de Goth, memorizándolo, saboreándolo..Todo era el cielo para el alemán, y cada vez pedía más y más.

-"Entra, ya en mí..Oskar.." Gemía, desesperado.

-"Tienes, ¿algo de lubricante?" Gemía Oskar.

-"¿Cómo? No..pero tengo..espera.." Decía buscando algo Goth.-"Te sirve esta crema para la cara?" Dijo sacando la crema de la mesita de noche.

-"Si, eso servirá." Dijo cogiendo gran cantidad de crema.

Acarició el culo de Amon antes de introducir los dedos. Amon gemía, lleno de excitación. Por lo que Oskar introdujo el primer dedo, el alemán dio un grito de dolor, pero poco después se convirtió en un gran placer. Luego introdujo los dos últimos dedos.

-"Muy bien, voy a entrar en ti Amon." Dijo Oskar, posicionándose para entrar en la entrada de Goth.

El alemán asintió con la cabeza, ya que del placer no podía articular palabra.

Lentamente, Oskar se introdujo en Amon. Se quedó quieto mientras, el alemán intentaba tranquilizarse por el dolor.

-"Duele, demasiado Oskar." Dijo él llorando.

-"Tranquilo, Amon, pronto pasará y sentirás mucho placer. Te amo." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"Te amo Oskar.. Ya estoy listo, puedes moverte." Dijo gimiendo

Muy pronto, Oskar empezó a moverse. Primero pausado, después las embestidas llegaban a más velocidad. Los dos soltaban gemidos llenos de placer, mientras las embestidas seguías, se besaban y Oskar acariciaba el pene de Amon.

Amon estaba en los cielos, veía las estrellas y justo en el momentos en el que toco la próstata, Amon se corrió entre los dos, mientras que Oskar, en el interior de Amon.

Oskar, calló encima de Amon, aunque después de tranquilizarse un poco, se separó del alemán. Goeth, se apoyó en el pecho de Schindler mientras que él le acariciaba el pelo.

-"Ha..sido increíble." Dijo aun jadeando Oskar.

-"Lo..me..mejor de mi vida." Dijo igualmente Amon.

Oskar se dirigió a donde habían dejado las copas, aun quedaba un poco, así que ya tumbado en la cama, le dio una a Goth.

-"Un brindis por nuestro nuevo comienzo." Dijo Oskar.

Bebieron lo que aun quedaban y durmieron abrazados.

Despues de unos años..

Ahora todo era como aquella noche de pasión. Abrazados y felices.

Habían conseguido coger a todos los judíos del campo de concentración y llevarlos a la fábrica, también consiguieron más judíos de otros lugares, se quedaron sin dinero, pero valió la pena.

Los judíos perdonaron a Amon Goeth diciéndole que, no serían buenas personas si no sabían perdonar. El alemán se dio cuenta de que toda la guerra había sido un grande error y lo maravillosos que eran los judíos.

La guerra había terminado

Entonces, gracias a los judíos pudieron vivir en Jerusalén, aunque nadie sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos. En esos momentos eran felices.

Amon aun despierto miró las estrellas. Sabía que la tentación de Oskar, había servido para liberar a Goeth de aquel circulo de sangre, que ahora ha sido destruido por los rusos.

Solamente lo que pueden hacer ahora es sonreír.

Y vivir la vida que se les ha dado.

**Fin**


End file.
